


Ты невыносима

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: – Ты невыносима, Хоуп, – замерев, тихо прошептал Рик. – Невыносима...– Я знаю... – на выдохе протянула она. – Обожаю твои попытки меня исправить.





	Ты невыносима

Аларик не знал, когда впервые что-то почувствовал. Может быть, на одном из их еженедельных занятий рукопашным боем, которые он придумал, чтобы хоть как-то заставить Хоуп выползти из той скорлупы отчуждения, в которую она сама себя заточила. Она избегала людей, отказалась от привязанностей — боялась обжечься. Классический случай при потере родных, но…

Тренировки на открытом воздухе помогали. На них Хоуп улыбалась, разговаривала, выплескивала свои эмоции. Рик считал, что это было полезно — независимо от того, как сильно у него потом болели ребра.

Вот и тогда — проигрывая, Хоуп схитрила, в ключевой момент применив магию, и уложила его на лопатки, а сама с довольной ухмылкой уселась сверху. Победительница. Дьявол, как же блестели ее глаза! Лицо светилось от озорной улыбки. У Рика кольнуло сердце. Чертовка! Она часто так делала, что немного раздражало, но что он мог сказать? Лишь рассмеялся. Магия — ее основа и сама суть.

Время бежало быстрее, чем он замечал. Удивительно, но он вдруг понял, что с момента их первой встречи прошло больше десяти лет и теперь малышка Хоуп уже не нуждается в его опеке. Теперь она сама решает, что для нее важно. Горе заставляет быстро взрослеть. Впрочем, так было и раньше, а он наивно желал верить, что когда-то мог ей помочь и был способен ее контролировать. Хоуп всегда была такой. Самодостаточной. Уверенной. Из всех только она была способна ему дерзить, не соглашаться с его указаниями… спорить. Когда-то он жутко бесился, а потом понял, что и дня не может прожить без нее. Неважно, сколь сильно она будет ему перечить и насколько отважно подрывает его авторитет.

Первое время он отрицал. Игнорировал все, что выходило за рамки отцовских чувств. Но он не мог вечно скрывать от себя правду. Его тянуло к Хоуп. Он желал быть рядом, а порой желал быть еще ближе. Вместо выпада притянуть ее тело к своей груди, провести руками по густым волосам, почувствовать вкус ее красивых пухлых губ и сильнее вдохнуть запах легких духов на ее шее.

Наваждение! Как он корил себя за подобные мысли, живые образы, без спросу являвшиеся ему перед сном. В один из таких вечеров он до крови разбил руку. Боль отрезвляла, тогда Рик поклялся себе держаться подальше. Было тяжело наблюдать за ее жизнью со стороны, но даже это не помогло. Хоуп — волшебный магнит, аномалия, притягивающая к себе неприятности, и он не мог позволить ей умереть. Кому-либо умереть…

В его тяге таилась какая-то горькая ирония судьбы. Наказание. Вначале он был одержим страстным желанием убить Никлауса, а теперь столь же сильно одержим его дочерью. Чувства сжигали изнутри, и он понимал, что если не будет рядом с ней или хотя бы неподалеку, то просто сорвется. Поэтому для нее и для всех Аларик надевал маску: приемный отец, директор, тренер, наставник, защитник, друг… Кто угодно, но не он сам! Влюбленный идиот. Пока это работало… Ну, он так считал. Хотя Лиззи, кажется, почти догадывалась, хоть и воспринимала это по-своему…

«Ты любишь ее больше, чем нас, папа! Все свободное время проводишь с Хоуп!»

Проклятье! Почему он всегда выбирал не тех женщин? Уникальных… Джозетт — ведьма из ковена «Близнецов». Затем Кэролайн — вампир и волею судеб приемная мать его детей. Тогда, много лет тому назад, он и не думал влюбляться, но… это просто произошло, как и сейчас. В конце концов, он обычный человек, а не сверхъестественное существо, по щелчку отключающее свои эмоции! Но в такие моменты он очень желал снова им быть. Ведь так жить нельзя… Он обязан быть другим. Ответственным. Ведь именно он учил целую ораву молодых «хищников» не идти на поводу желаний и всеми силами контролировать свои порывы, но сам проигрывал в этой безнадежной схватке, хотя и понимал: она никогда не будет с ним.

Хоуп казалась ему удивительной, необыкновенной, и он был рад поддаваться ее очарованию, и вместе с тем люто ненавидел себя, а порой и ее — любимую причину его страданий, — обвиняя весь мир вокруг. В один момент он даже задумался: не шутка ли это его дочерей? Или кого-то из учеников… Эмма проверила — на нем не было любовного заклятия, но он и не надеялся… Чуял, что так самозабвенно падать в пропасть можно только по собственной воле.

А потом появился Лэндон… Ее знакомый и ровесник. Парень с темным прошлым, который с первого взгляда ему не понравился, но затем Рик разглядел в нем шанс развеять свое проклятье. И он сам подталкивал ее к нему. Желал ощущать, как болезненно кислотный яд ревности выжжет Хоуп из его сердца, оставив лишь бледный шрам былого чувства. Жестокая мазохистская тактика, но с Кэролайн почти помогло. Почти…

Аларик ждал и с каждым днем надеялся, что ему станет проще дышать, легче смотреть в глубину ее синих глаз, но оказалось наоборот: с появлением Лэндона ему все труднее было натягивать свои маски. Последние годы Рик даже не думал, что еще способен ревновать, испытывать чувство, будто бы навсегда похороненное во времени, вперемешку со старыми потерями. Как же он ошибался! Поэтому даже втайне вздохнул с облегчением, когда парень исчез. Хоуп сама отправила его на поиски матери, и жизнь на секунду будто наладилась, но вдруг воскресла его Джозетт… Радость, а спустя часы и черная боль повторной утраты затмили все вокруг. Но тот долгий день закончился, и оживленное безумным некромантом воспоминание ушло. Джо пропала, будто ее и не было, зато осталась его верная напарница, дерзко улыбаясь в ответ и так же самозабвенно влипая в неприятности. И чувства с лихвой вернулись, став даже невыносимее…

Ворочаясь ночами на подушке, Рик вновь не мог решить, как ему выкинуть суккуба из своих снов, но внезапно помогло вторжение неведомой магии, изменившей под себя реальность. Он точно не знал, что произошло, и абсолютно не помнил последние сутки, но он, Хоуп и Лэндон оказались втроем на другом краю страны. И в этой мутной неопределенности он увидел отличную возможность вернуть парня в поле зрения своей проблемы. Пришло время самому избавиться от взращенных демонов. Отвлечь демоницу, без малейшего усилия укравшую его душу, и ревностью сжечь свою привязанность, только чтобы Хоуп была счастлива. И он предложил ему остаться в школе «Сальваторе».

Тем вечером Аларик сидел в своем кабинете и, потягивая какой-то очередной дрянной виски, думал, что в прошлом уже получил свою толику счастья, ему не нужно еще на что-то надеяться. Ему были противны проявления эгоизма. Он — простой человек и слишком стар для нее, а она — исключительная. И не создана ни для кого… ни для него, ни тем более для странного мальчишки Лэндона.

— Доктор Зальцман?..

Аларик быстро спрятал бутыль под стол и протер лицо руками, пригладив волосы.

— Входи, Хоуп. — Но можно было и промолчать. Девушка, как обычно, без разрешения зашла в комнату и уже закрыла за собой дверь.

— Опять пьешь на рабочем месте? — усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла, спросила она. — Скорбь по Джо еще не окончена?

— Окончена, просто сегодня был тяжелый день, — попытался оправдаться Рик, опустив глаза.

— И что же в нем было такого тяжелого? — съязвила она. — Ах да… Ты ведь не помнишь!

— Никто из нас не помнит.

— За этим я и пришла, — тяжко вздохнув, ответила Хоуп. — Я помню…

И она рассказала ему все важные события. Почти все. Рик, конечно, не мог знать, как он отреагировал на ее поцелуй с Лэндоном. В тот момент Хоуп лишь на миг позволила себе заглянуть в его мысли, но для нее яркая вспышка его чувств сказала о многом. И значила все.

— ...Я могу солгать обо всем Лэндону, — закончила свой рассказ Хоуп, — но прости, Рик, тебе я врать не могу.

Аларик улыбнулся краешками губ. Его радовало и одновременно печалило, что она доверяет ему, что так честна с ним, а он вынужден хранить от нее свою тайну.

— Спасибо, Хоуп. А теперь иди спать, уже полночь.

— Я еще не закончила, — улыбнулась она в ответ. Рику не понравилась то, как она это произнесла. Ее тон не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Что-то еще случилось сегодня?

— О да! — воскликнула Хоуп, слегка прищурившись. — Кое-что случилось… И теперь мне нужны ответы.

— Ответы? — напрягся Рик, прикрыв глаза. Что же такое он позабыл?

Хоуп вытащила из своей сумки прозрачную сферу и демонстративно поставила на стол перед ним. Он узнал магический детектор лжи. Во рту внезапно пересохло.

— В этом нет необходимости, — с деланным спокойствием ответил он, скрестив на груди руки. Девушка пристально смотрела ему в глаза, теребя прядь волос. — Мы же доверяем друг другу?..

— Разве? — Хоуп присела на краешек его директорского стола и изящно наклонилась. — Разве, Рик?

В его голове промелькнула сотня предположений. Одно хуже другого. Он не помнил, что заставило ее понять. Но она знала. Аларик видел интерес в ее глазах.

— Иди спать, Хоуп. Я устал, поговорим завтра…

— А завтра что-то изменится? — мило улыбнулась она, наклонив голову. — Я сегодня была честна с тобой. А ты? Просто не скрывай ничего, и я уйду.

Дыхание перехватило. Рик почувствовал, что его почти прижали к стенке. Ладони похолодели. Нужно как-то избежать этого разговора. Вариант немедленного исчезновения дьяволицы из его кабинета, с его стола и из каждой его мысли Рика полностью устраивал.

— Я сказал все, что знаю… — ответил он, отчаянно выдумывая любой повод скорей закончить компрометирующий диалог. — Я честен с тобой.

Чертова сфера загорелась красным. Ох, как ему захотелось ее тут же разбить!

— Лжец! — почти с радостью воскликнула Хоуп, сверкнув глазами. — Скажи мне правду.

— Я не скрываю ничего, о чем тебе бы стоило знать, — немного взяв себя в руки, спокойно произнес Аларик. — И я не обязан участвовать в этом допросе. Иди спать, Майклсон!

— О, я не уйду, — дерзко улыбнулась Хоуп и, одернув короткую юбку, села в кресло напротив, изящно положив одну ногу на другую. Ракурс, поза, движения... Она будто четко знала, как полностью завладеть его вниманием. — Не хочу проспать самое интересное.

Аларик силком заставил себя отвести от нее взгляд. Внутри вскипело раздражение, вперемешку с ненавистью и бессилием из-за собственных желаний.

— Тогда я выпровожу тебя отсюда, — произнес он сквозь зубы, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Попробуй! — засмеялась она и сделала быстрый взмах руками. Рик отлетел обратно в свое кресло, которое проехало и ударилось спинкой о стену. Предплечья будто бы прилипли к подлокотникам. — Всегда забавно, когда ты забываешь про мою магию, начиная размахивать своей карточкой взрослого.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Хоуп? — прорычал он, безуспешно пытаясь встать. — Это нечестно!

— О, ты всегда это повторяешь. Пора уже привыкнуть! А я лишь восстанавливаю справедливость, — немного хищно улыбнулась она, пересев на краешек стола. Юбка вновь задралась, а Рик про себя чертыхнулся. — Просто ответь… Что ты ко мне чувствуешь? — Вопрос ошпарил, словно бурлящий кипяток.

Дьявол! Он пропал. Хоуп не сводила с него своих красивых глаз, а он просто не в силах был выговорить ни слова. Она все знала, но зачем-то решила помучить его, поэтому он молчал, изо всех сил сжимая челюсти.

— Ты не подумай, Рик, — протянула Хоуп, медленно проводя пальцем по влажным губам, — мне приятно послушать тишину в твоей компании, но не ты ли нас учил, что жизненное время стоит беречь? — Он упорно отводил взгляд и специально смотрел то в окно, то на пол, только не на нее — причину его проклятья. — Разве это так сложно? — спросила она, слезая со стола, а затем обошла кабинет по кругу и встала прямо перед Риком.

— Не в этом дело, Хоуп, — откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, ответил он. Черт! Как же он ненавидел себя в эту секунду. — Пожалуйста, просто уйди, — произнес почти жалобно. — И мы забудем об этом!

— Не думала, что для того, чтобы быть честным, тебе нужен дополнительный стимул. — Она вдруг широко улыбнулась и стянула с себя кофту, оставшись перед ним в одном лифчике. Ее полная грудь, обрамленная черным кружевом, выглядела особенно шикарно. От ее вида у Рика перехватило дыхание, и он тут же закрыл глаза. В брюках стало непривычно тесно.

— Боже, Майклсон! Подумай, что ты творишь!

— О, Padre! — язвительно пропела Хоуп. — Ты ведь атеист, как и я. Давай обойдемся без религии! Итак, если ты не ответишь на вопрос, я сниму и остальное, — прошептала она.

Несносная шантажистка! Теплое дыхание, будто огонь, опалило его шею, а от ее близости по его спине пробежал морозный холодок, сердце застучало быстрее.

— Одевайся и сейчас же проваливай! — сквозь зубы прошипел Рик, яростно браня тот день, когда она появилась в его жизни. — Хочешь лишить меня работы? Вдруг кто-то зайдет!

— Никто не зайдет, — отмахнулась она. — Вся комната укрыта моим заклинанием, и уже полночь. Я жду…

Чертовка!

— Такими методами ты от меня ничего не добьешься, — упрямо прорычал Аларик в ответ.

— Я попробую, раз ты сам напрашиваешься, — вновь на ухо прошептала Хоуп, легонько прикусив его мочку. Затем он услышал будоражащий звук расстегиваемой молнии и шелестящие звуки, будто на пол что-то упало. Видимо, остальная одежда. Проклятье! Если бы он мог, то отключил бы свое бурное воображение, во всех деталях нарисовавшее ее живой соблазнительный образ.

— Не забывай о моей магии, Рик, — томно произнесла Хоуп, прижавшись лицом к небритой щеке, и ласково стиснула пальцами его плечи. — Я могу использовать ее и заставить тебя все рассказать.

— Это подло, — обреченно прошептал он в ответ. Ее голос, ее запах, ее близость до потери пульса кружили голову.

— Не-е-ет… Подло скрывать от меня правду! — Аларик почувствовал теплые ладони, а потом ощутил ее на своих коленях. Тело бурно отреагировало. Еще чуть-чуть — и она почувствует его эрекцию.

— Уходи, прошу. — Он уже почти сходил с ума, изо всех сил сжимая подлокотники кресла. Как утопающий, цеплялся за ломкую соломинку морали.

— Я люблю тебя, — дрожащим голосом прошептала она, а в следующее мгновение он ощутил влагу и вкус ее губ. Поцелуй. Легкий, почти невесомый. Такой долгожданный, но и столь же ядовитый. Она прильнула к нему всем телом и вновь прошептала: — Я люблю тебя…

— Ты ошибаешься… Ты ничего не знаешь об этом чувстве, — только и смог выговорить Аларик, наконец открыв глаза. Сердце бешено стучало в груди. Друг от друга их тела отделяла лишь пара миллиметров тонкой ткани. Он ощущал жар, исходящий от ее кожи, и дурманящий аромат ее тела. — Мы не можем быть вместе...

— К черту правила, Рик! — яростно воскликнула Хоуп. Никогда он еще не видел ее так близко: каждую длинную ресничку... Щеки покрывал румянец, идеальной формы губы приоткрыты. — Ты ведь чувствуешь то же самое! Я не ошиблась?.. Скажи мне, что я не ошиблась!.. — В краешках ее глаз появились капельки слез. Аларик не мог отвести от них взгляд. Нет. Сейчас не время тайн...

— Я люблю тебя, Хоуп, но… — Чертова сфера на столе полыхнула синим. — Я испорчу тебе жизнь!

Хоуп вновь накрыла его губы своими, а Рик со всем рвением ответил на поцелуй. До исступления сгорал в жгучем пламени ее прикосновений. Сдался, полностью признал свое поражение. Он не мог больше сопротивляться. Не тогда, когда она в одном нижнем белье прижималась к нему каждой клеточкой своего великолепного тела.

— Никаких «но»! — вздохнув, улыбнулась Хоуп. — Трех слов вполне достаточно. Я уже потеряла всех, кого любила! — яростно воскликнула она, вновь обвив его шею своими ладонями. — Я не позволю каким-то глупым стереотипам отнять и тебя! Испортишь жизнь?! Ха! Ты был моей жизнью последние месяцы…

Рик почувствовал, что свободен, ее магия больше его не удерживала. Как же потрясающе она пахла! Медленно, растягивая удовольствие, он провел рукой вдоль ее позвоночника, за тонкую талию притянул к себе, а другой — зарылся в густоту ее волос, нежно поцеловав кожу на шее, проведя языком по кромке уха. С ее губ сорвался тихий всхлип. Сбылось сокровенное желание, но он не был счастлив…

— Я люблю тебя, но так не должно быть, — отчаянно прошептал он, прервав поцелуй и опустив глаза. — Я обычный человек... Ты подумай, сколько мне осталось?

— Это неважно! — воскликнула Хоуп. — Мне дорога каждая секунда! — Слезы почему-то покатились из ее глаз, и он обнял ее. Прижал к сердцу как можно крепче — в следующую секунду вся их одежда полностью исчезла. Просто испарилась.

Гребаная магия! Порой Рик так ее ненавидел!

— Нет! Нет… — он встал с кресла и попытался снять с себя сбрендившую девчонку. — Ты совсем сошла с ума!

— Да! — дерзко улыбнулась Хоуп, сильнее обняв его бедра своими ногами. Сбросить ее было невозможно. Его твердый член прижимался к теплому влажному... Проклятье!

— Я не стану, — со всей серьезностью, на которую только был способен в голом виде, заявил Аларик. — Мы только…

— Я ведь чувствую, что ты хочешь, — коварно улыбнулась ведьма и быстро шепнула что-то на валлийском, а Рик вдруг утонул в черной бездне ее зрачков. Ураган по имени Хоуп безнадежно смел все оставшиеся крупицы его воли. Будто со стороны он наблюдал, как кладет ее на стол. Длинные волосы растрепались, в синих глазах горело желание, а идеальные губы приказывали:

— Я тоже хочу тебя! Давай, Рик.

Без тени стеснения она развела свои ноги, полностью открывшись перед ним. Хоуп была сильно возбуждена. Капельки влаги стекали по внутренней стороне ее бедер, поблескивая в тусклом свете лампы. Он провел по ним ладонями, ласково втирая в горячую кожу, отчего она судорожно вздохнула. Где-то на краю сознания он как только мог оттягивал, оставляя ей шанс передумать.

Эстетика стройной фигуры, оформленная контрастными ночными полутенями, казалась нереальной и почти гипнотизировала. Он глубоко дышал и поверил, что переживает синдром Стэндаля, настолько Хоуп была красива.

Поцелуй за поцелуем, Рик медленно ласкал ее гибкое тело, тонкие пальчики, шелковую кожу. Вдыхал ее пьянящий аромат, спускаясь от шеи к худым ключицам. Пальцы очертили упругую грудь, мягко, но требовательно сжали, искажая совершенную форму. Кончиком языка он почувствовал маленький твердый сосок и обвел его по кругу, после — нежно втянул бугорок губами, а затем перешел чередой поцелуев ко второму. Скользнул вдоль ее плоского живота, оставляя тягучий мокрый след вокруг крохотной впадинки пупка. Руки крепко обхватили ее бедра, подтянув ближе.

Хоуп застонала и выгнулась, когда он коснулся чувствительной выпуклости ее клитора, и страстно, почти грубо поцеловал его, раз за разом срывая с ее губ яркие вздохи. Затем, ритмично массируя его пальцами, проник внутрь языком, глотая ее пряную смазку. Неистово целуя сладкую плоть, упивался ее громкими стонами. Рик до безумия, до помутнения рассудка хотел ее всю, без остатка.

Собственные желания напомнили о себе четкой пульсацией. На головке члена скопилась капелька влаги, и легким касанием пальцев он растер ее вдоль длины, ни на мгновение не отвлекаясь от Хоуп, так сексуально шепчущей его имя все громче и громче. Стеклянная сфера с шумом покатилась по столу и громыхнула об пол, но никто из них даже не услышал.

В миг, когда Рик решил, что она уже дошла до предела, его реальность вдруг перевернулась. Пространство изменилось, подстраиваясь под желания создательницы. Вокруг была космическая темнота: мириады звезд и россыпи вселенных, а они парили в вакууме, словно потеряв земную гравитацию. Но перед собой он видел лишь Хоуп. В ее синих глазах отражался весь мир. Их пальцы переплелись, а в следующую секунду она зажмурилась, громко вздохнув.

Иллюзия разрушилась, и он ухнул на стол, а Хоуп словно застыла, сидя на нем, закрыв глаза и задержав дыхание. Будто бы всеми клетками он почувствовал ее обжигающую теплоту… Магия спала.

— Ты невыносима, Хоуп, — замерев, тихо прошептал Рик. — Невыносима...

— Я знаю... — на выдохе протянула она и улыбнулась. — Обожаю твои безуспешные попытки меня исправить. — Обвив его спину руками, она притянула его плотнее к себе. — Мне не больно. Ускоренная регенерация… Моя волчья часть, опять забыл?

Расовые особенности оборотней — последнее, о чем он мог думать в момент, пока его член был крепко зажат в ее теле, словно в раскаленных тисках. Аларик глубоко вздохнул и запрокинул голову, затем Хоуп начала плавно двигаться, а он и вовсе перестал пытаться соображать, целиком отдавшись во власть ощущений.

Вверх. Вниз. Вновь вверх, а затем плавно и медленно вниз.

Новый цикл все быстрее и быстрее. Каждое стремление навстречу друг другу прокатывалось волной удовольствия, а каждый вздох — дрожью отзывался в кончиках оголенных нервов. Будто сквозь густой туман, он слышал собственный бессвязный шепот. Пальцы их рук сплелись, костяшки побелели от скрытого напряжения, и по ним словно перекатывался ток, нежно пощипывая кончики. Движения, жаркое дыхание и голоса сливались, постепенно вознося их на новые грани наслаждения, но Рик не мог позволить так быстро всему закончиться, ему хотелось растянуть редкий миг счастья навечно.

Легко подхватив Хоуп на руки, он сам завладел ритмом, четкими плавными толчками вновь и вновь проскальзывая в ее обжигающую тесноту. С ее губ слетали стоны, все громче и громче. Мышцы и все ее тело сжалось, и Рик понял, что больше не может сдерживаться, и несколькими сильными импульсами, почти теряя сознание, довел их до предельной точки невозврата. Хоуп протяжно вскрикнула, до боли сжав его плечи, а несколько секунд спустя он, тяжело дыша, излился внутрь.

Шли секунды, превращаясь в минуты, а Аларик все еще не мог вынырнуть из своих ощущений. Обессиленная дьяволица, где-то по пути сбросившая свои рожки и крылья, растянулась рядом.

— Черт побери, Хоуп! — недовольно воскликнул он, наконец кое-что сообразив. — Тебя не учили предохраняться?

— Я знаю все о современных методах контрацепции, — ухмыльнулась она, ласково поглаживая его волосы. — Но я подумала, что ты слишком стар, чтобы еще раз стать папочкой!

— О-о-о, уверен, что ты пожалеешь о своем решении после первой же сильной схватки! — не остался в долгу Рик, которому на миг захотелось ее придушить.

— Ха-ха! И стану новой мамочкой для Джози и Лиззи! — никак не успокаивалась Хоуп. — Представляю, как они взбесятся!

— Боже, упаси меня от глубин ада, который разверзнется тогда в Мистик Фоллс! — притворно воззвал он, посмотрев вверх. — Маливор еще покажется нам раем!

— Опять, Padre? Оказывается, ты невыносимая зануда, Аларик Зальцман, — прошептала Хоуп в его губы. — Никогда бы не подумала... О, я ведь забыла про урну... 

Затем она без умолку болтала, а Рик просто лежал, прижимая ее к груди и блаженно уставившись в одну точку на потолке. Ощущал тепло ее тела, глубоко вдыхая окружающий ее приятный запах, чувствовал ритм ее сердца, гармонично перекликающийся со своим, и думал о том, как они будут жить дальше. Впрочем, Хоуп, кажется, уже нашла до наивности гениальное решение…


End file.
